


Digging for Dirt

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Piper gets cornered.





	Digging for Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



"So…"

Judd's voice trailed off on a questioning note, and Piper just raised her eyebrow.

"Oooh, mimicry of the intended partner's mannerisms as a new behavior," Judd teased, earning a very firm smack to the shoulder. "Ouch."

"You earned that," Merete said. "But Judd has a point. Want to spill the secret to us before we four embark on our next mission?"

Piper opened her mouth, only for Sarda to walk in at that moment. It made Piper blush a little, and close her mouth.

"From Piper's visage, I can surmise you both are asking if she and I have moved forward in our personal interactions," Sarda said in a dispassionate voice. "As we are often teamed up within our ship posting as an effective team, it is best to set the facts out.

"Yes, we have, and you may continue with your particular customs over a new relationship in your midst." He then continued on his way to the shared refresher closet, leaving Piper to bury her face in her hands, torn between laughter and crying and indignation over Sarda reading her just that easily.

Yet, that was exactly why they worked. They could read each other every time.


End file.
